


Waiting For You

by Camelotfullmoon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelotfullmoon/pseuds/Camelotfullmoon
Summary: 一个关于等待的故事 只是这次换了亚瑟等





	Waiting For You

从前有个画家，画画画得特别好，人家当然不是那种坐在街头给人画像的，也不是到人家家里给人画像的，人家是给大教堂画穹顶的。  
画家画的蓝天能让人以为教堂是露天的，画的金发安琪儿都好像能立马飞到你怀里来肉墩墩地滚上一圈，圣母慈悲怜悯的眼神能让最混不吝的人都眼泛泪花。  
画家的名声越来越响，连教皇也注意到了他。终于有一天，他把画家叫到办公室，说你看你技艺这么高超，我交给你个重大而艰巨的任务吧。  
大家都懂，领导说重大的任务不一定有多重大，但说艰巨的任务那多半是真艰巨，女人当男人男人当牲口使的那种。画家也是这么想的，问题是领导发话了他能说什么呢，只能说哎呀我真是诚惶诚恐不胜荣幸（以下省略两千字），所以请问是什么任务呢？  
领导，啊不，教皇说，是这样，这是一项来自上帝的任务，教会决定让你游历全世界，找到恶魔，并为他画像。  
画家一听就懵了，他说大人，这个任务真是……鹅妹子嘤，但我不知道恶魔长什么样子也不知道他住哪儿，怎么画呀？  
教皇摆摆手说这就不是我要管的事儿啦，叫你来是让你解决问题，可不是让你问问题的，马和路费都给你备好了，去吧。

画家在内心腹诽了教皇一万次，最后心想行吧，反正有钱，就周游一下世界随便画个什么回来得了，也是个美差。  
正好在这时，有一位年长的主教告诉他，恶魔住在一个森林中雾气弥漫的湖中心的岛上，“命运会指引你看见的。”  
画家心想最后这句太玄乎了，说了等于没说，估计是这主教从哪个拿来当厕纸的坊间小说里看到的。但既然他提到了，反正自己也没决定要去哪儿，不妨就去那个湖看看。  
然后画家就吃着火锅……啊不，牵着小马唱着歌出发了，不知不觉走了很远。  
这天风清日暖，画家照例找了棵树靠着坐下打起了瞌睡，太阳暖洋洋地透过树枝的间隙照在他身上。画家觉得自己的黑发简直太吸热了，脑子都被热气蒸得不清醒了，否则这么好的天，眼前的雾气怎么越来越浓了呢？  
画家腾地蹦起来，因为他看到不远处有一个湖，湖边有一艘小船。  
我确定一定以及肯定刚才这儿绝对没有什么湖。画家揉了揉他两只视力都是2.0的眼睛，湖和船都还在，看来主教那老爷子说的还是真的啊。  
画家心里其实有点怵，但艺术造诣那么高毕竟不是盖的，人家内心也确实是个有追求的艺术家，一想到这辈子可能真的有机会能给恶魔画像，画家突然就燃起了一股热血，于是他坐上小船就往湖中心去了。

湖中心有个小岛，岛上有个堡垒一样的建筑物，画家敲了敲门。  
“门没锁。”一个男声回答。  
画家推门进去，看到一个跟自己差不多大的金发小伙子坐在一张大圆桌边，正手法娴熟地剥葡萄吃，手速快得都重影了。  
“这葡萄特甜，你尝尝。”小伙子把餐盘推给画家。  
画家心想这人看上去挺好说话的，那我也不绕弯子了，于是开门见山地说，请问你是恶魔吗？  
小伙子耸了耸肩说我也不知道我是谁，你说我是我就是吧。  
画家说那我能给你画张像吗？教皇交给我个任务，让我给恶魔画像。  
教皇知道恶魔长什么样吗？  
不知道啊。  
那你画谁不都一样吗。  
这不看你好看吗。  
那倒是。  
居然这么从善如流地承认了！画家内心默默翻了个白眼，开始掏画材。  
等等，我不能白白让你画像，你得帮我做件事儿。  
画家心想这人怎么突然又机灵起来了呢，不过反正如果他提出的是杀龙救公主这种事那我立马走人就是了，于是画家说，你说吧。  
我在这儿是要等一个人，但我忘了是要等谁了，也忘了为什么要等，你是我这么长时间里见到的第一个人，你得帮我想起来。  
那你要永远都想不起来我还得永远在这儿陪着你啊？画家觉得这事比杀龙还不靠谱，他扭头就走，结果发现门拉不开了。  
你把门开开！  
不是我锁的。  
不是你是谁啊！  
我连在这儿等谁都不知道，你觉得我能知道门是谁锁的吗？  
画家认真盯着恶魔的眼睛，觉得他不像在撒谎，而且就算他撒谎，想出去那也得把他哄高兴了才行。反正怎么都得留下来，而且这恶魔好像也不吃人，这样一想画家也就淡定了，就当住个长期的免费旅馆吧。

等到把恶魔这儿好吃的都吃了好几轮把城堡里里外外画了好几轮之后，这天，画家终于坐不住了，他跟恶魔说你这种情况是失忆啊，好在我也看过一些个关于失忆的，呃，文学作品，里面好多都说情景重现一下当年比较深刻的记忆啊什么的，说不定就能想起来了。  
恶魔说好啊，可是咱俩都不知道我以前是什么人，怎么情景重现啊。  
画家拿起墙边桌子上放的一把挺好看的剑扔给恶魔，说我看你穿得像个骑士，要不你挽个剑花？……哦我看见了，你剑花挽得相当不错嘛，那你想起什么没有啊？  
没。  
画家又试着给他画了几匹马和一些战争场面，恶魔还是摇头，画家说这一看你当年就不是什么合格的骑士啊，这都不是你最深刻的回忆啊，骑士不都该是杀敌在前享受在后先天下之忧而忧后天下之乐而乐的热血青年吗……哦对了，我怎么忘了，关于骑士还有另一种思路。  
于是画家又画了好几位美女，金发棕发红发黑发深浅肤色都有，然而也并没有什么用。  
恶魔又挽了几个剑花，然后漫不经心地说，那个，其实我好像记得一个画面，就一个……  
那你倒是早说啊！你知道我的颜料跟纸都多贵吗！  
是一条龙，火光里的……  
洞穴里那种喷火大恶龙吗？  
不是真的龙，很小，像是柴堆上的爆出的小火星凝聚成的一条龙……  
画家想了一下，点点头着手开始画，边画边说我可以确定这不是你脑海里瞎编的，应该是你失忆前真实见过的。  
为什么？  
因为你看上去不像是能想出这么诗意有美感的画面的人。  
……

虽然这次唤起记忆的行动最后还是以失败告终，但恶魔显然是非常喜欢这幅火光小龙的画。画家看着他兴冲冲地找来四个小钉子，认真地把它钉在床头。

又过了一段时间，有天画家半夜突然口渴想喝水，走出来看到恶魔坐在大厅里，没吃东西没练剑，就那么安静地坐着。  
画家从来没见过恶魔有这么安静的时候，头脑风暴了一下心想这家伙估计是在梦游，梦中是个凹造型的忧郁美男什么的，据说梦游的人不能被惊醒，保险起见我还是先回屋睡去吧。正当他蹑手蹑脚地准备往回走，却听见恶魔说，你下来。  
画家被吓得一个激灵，说你不会是终于要吃我了吧？我来你这儿可都饿瘦了我跟你说你现在吃我根本不合算……  
你下来，我不吃你。  
恶魔的回答如此平淡没有爆点完全不是他的风格，让画家更加确信自己今天怕是要交代在这儿了。他怀着视死如归的心情走下楼，心想一会儿要不要请求恶魔嘴下留人允许他死前画个像什么的，好歹是个艺术家，死也要死得悲壮一点嘛。  
然而恶魔只是问他，你知道我是谁吗。  
知道啊，你不是恶魔吗。  
我给你讲个故事好吗。  
这故事长吗？  
说长不长说短不短吧，怎么了？  
那你就说长点好吗，我想多活一会儿。  
……我都说了不吃你了！

然后恶魔就讲了一个故事，关于王子和法师的故事。  
画家认真地听完，最后长长地叹了口气，说你讲的这个故事就是典型的“我有一个朋友”那种啊，看来你是恢复记忆了，里面的王子其实就是你吧。  
恶魔说，对。  
所以你要等的人是那个法师喽？  
恶魔点点头，突然指指墙边的桌子，说你能看到这把剑是吧。  
能啊，不就在那儿吗，上次我还扔给你挽剑花来着。  
在我醒来的时候，湖中仙女告诉我，这把剑被下了一个咒语。  
只有他，只有那个法师能看到那把剑。  
恶魔盯着画家，一字一顿地说。  
画家说那什么你等等我去喝口水冷静一下先。

画家拿起水壶倒了一杯水，没喝，而是直接泼在了脸上。  
我能看到那把剑，但我真不记得你。画家捶了捶脑袋，但如果你说的都是真的，我们一起经历了那么多事，我怎么会不记得你了呢。  
可能是你不想再等了。  
也可能我不是自愿的，说不定我被人下毒了，诅咒了，或者只是被敲闷棍了。  
恶魔若有所思地点点头，说这也有可能，但不管怎么说你确实失忆了。  
画家说实不相瞒，其实我听过挺多吟游诗人讲的失忆梗故事，里面失忆的人全恢复记忆了，结局都喜大普奔。  
恶魔说，可是如果一个故事里有两个失忆的人，他俩都恢复记忆这概率恐怕有点小吧？  
恶魔又说，而且故事里应该也不都是立马就能恢复记忆的吧？  
画家说你能别专捡这个时候智商上线吗，要不咱还情景重现一下吧，你给我讲个当年的事儿，具体点，要细节，兴许我就能想起来了。  
恶魔说好吧。  
然后他讲了一个他们一起消灭寻水兽的故事，又讲了一个王宫里大家都睡着了的故事。  
当恶魔讲完了他们遇到崔斯坦和伊索尔德的故事之后，画家无奈地说，看来那些吟游诗人都是骗人的。  
恶魔说，嗨，想不起来就算了，其实你来到这儿不就是想给我画像的嘛，既然你已经帮我想起了我在等谁，那么你可以开始画了。但你得抓紧一点，因为我可能很快又要陷入沉睡了。  
不过，等你哪天想起了所有事，只要记得我确实没有死，还会醒过来，虽然我也不知道是什么时候，但我们一定会再次重逢，这就够了。

画家乘着小船回到了森林里，在他踏上林中草地的那一瞬间，湖和城堡都消失了，仿佛它们从未存在过。  
画家突然想起，他俩都还没有问过对方的名字。  
不过没关系，照恶魔的说法，我应该还会活很久很久，画家心想，未来的某一天，我一定会想起来的。  
画家抬起头，阳光被树叶切成小块，斑驳地洒在他脸上。  
今天和遇见他那天一样，都是好天气呢。

END

以下是高能预警不要怪我没提醒过你但我就是管不住这手的番外

教皇展开画家奉上的恶魔画像，仔仔细细端详了一番。  
嗯，画得不错，去领你的报酬吧。  
画家离开之后，年长的主教从屏风后面走了出来。  
看来他成功找到阿瓦隆和沉睡的亚瑟王了。  
是的，你的精神指引发挥了作用。  
这一次实在是事出紧急，年长的主教摇摇头，可是长老，为什么亚瑟王会突然从沉睡中醒来呢？难道阿尔比恩最近真将有什么大的灾难发生？  
他的精神力在衰退，再这样下去，恐怕在阿尔比恩遭遇危难之前，亚瑟王就会面临真正意义上的死亡。教皇向后靠在椅背上，缓缓地说，此刻唤醒他是神的旨意，我们希德一族和湖中仙女要做的，只是用尽各种方法，尽最大努力恢复他的精神力。现在看来，这办法虽然有些剑走偏锋，好在目的已经达到，你我也是时候归还这两具皮囊，回到阿瓦隆了。  
是啊，难为你能找到和梅林大法师长相那么相似的一个人，还能想到给恶魔画像这种荒唐的理由。主教站在窗口目送画家离去的背影，喃喃道，大法师纵然是不世出的魔法奇才，比普通人类寿命长些，也终究逃不过生死啊。 


End file.
